


My kind of present

by DieroteRosine



Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7. December, Advent Calendar, Confident Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Established Yamaguchi/Yachi, Fluff, Karasuno, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Married YamaYachi, Post-Time Skip, Pregnant Yachi, Winter Market, talk about babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Tsukishima shook his head. "What are you grinning about? It's just a winter market, you certainly had something like that at your school too."Kuroo bared his teeth in response. "Can't I be happy when I finally find out how my baby spent his Christmas time during high school?""Your “baby" skipped these events, just for your information.", stated Tsukishima and Kuroo gave him a lopsided smirk.His eyes flashed in amusement and his hand clasped a little tighter around Tsukishima's.“Something tells me that you're lying. A little voice. A distant whisper ... with freckles."Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks. "You asked Yamaguchi."or: Tsukishima and Kuroo visit Karasuno for a winter market and enter a very special booth.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	My kind of present

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 7! 
> 
> And yes, I'm living my YamaYachi-HC in this one, don't mind me :D

Tsukishima tightened his scarf and absentmindedly reached for Kuroo's hand as they trudged through the cold together. The two of them had parked their car at Tsukishima's home, the way to his old high school only a few minutes' walk. And since Tsukishima's mother had insisted _extremely persistently_ that the two should enjoy the "nice weather", they now strolled through the snowy streets.

After yesterday's decoration-disaster, they both had gotten into the car early in the morning, driving the four hours to Sendai. Even if Tsukishima was still not quite sure, _why_ exactly. Sure, he had received the invitation to the 3rd years winter market at Karasuno, but that didn't mean they had to actually _be_ there. Well, apparently, that's exactly what it meant when you were in a relationship with a certain Kuroo Tetsurou. The moment the letter had fallen into his boyfriend's hands, he had packed their suitcases in Tsukishima's absence and had chased him out of the house in the morning - the promise of a surprise on his lips.

The “ _surprise_ ” was busted as soon as they had turned into his old street and were greeted by his overjoyed mother. Not that they wouldn't have been around on Christmas Eve in a few days anyway. But those were probably things that didn't interest his mother at all. On the contrary.

When she first pulled Kuroo(!) and then Tsukishima into a warm hug, she looked as if she hadn't seen them for two years and not just two months.

Which brought them to their current situation, in which Kuroo pulled him towards the school with a lively pace, a big grin on his face and the tip of his nose already red from the cold.

Tsukishima shook his head. "What are you grinning about? It's just a winter market, you certainly had something like that at your school too."

Kuroo bared his teeth in response. "Can't I be happy when I finally find out how my _baby_ spent his Christmas time during high school?"

"Your “ _baby_ " skipped these events, just for your information.", stated Tsukishima and Kuroo gave him a lopsided smirk. His eyes flashed in amusement and his hand clasped a little tighter around Tsukishima's.

“Something tells me that you're lying. A little voice. A distant whisper ... _with freckles_."

Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks. "You asked Yamaguchi."

As Kuroo's grin widened, a little bit triumphant, he didn't even have to answer - Tsukishima knew he was right. And suddenly he realized what exactly that meant.

_"No."_ He shook off Kuroo's hand and raised a warning finger. "Don't even think about it."

“Oh and _how I think of it_. This is going to be the best day of my life.”, laughed Kuroo, beaming like a kid on Christmas eve. Tsukishima's expression the exact opposite of his. An almost indignant scowl had spread across his face. He couldn't believe that until now he hadn't even considered that Kuroo might have had ulterior motives for their visit.

"You're such a damn -" he waved his finger in Kuroo's face before growling and clenching his hand to a fist. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm dating you in the first place."

Kuroo pulled him closer, even if Tsukishima struggled with hands and feet and tried to avoid the kiss. "Because you love me, _baby._ " A cold kiss against Tsukishima's neck and the blonde hissed.

Which didn't seem to bother Kuroo at all, as tightly as he held Tsukishima.

"You want to _kiss_ me. And _hold_ my hand. And _marry_ me. And _have a baby_ together."

Each sing-sung statement was accompanied by another kiss on Tsukishima's neck and cheek, while Tsukishima resisted the embrace and mumbled vicious insults.

“You're an asshole, Tetsurou. You, you - “, he gasped as Kuroo pushed a cold finger under Tsukishima's coat. Tsukishima instantly froze in motion, eyes wide and Kuroo snorted at his neck.

"What did you want to say, _baby_?" He pulled the "baby" particularly long and Tsukishima felt like strangling him. _In the most loving way possible._

"If you don't take your fucking cold hands away from there _immediately_ , I swear to you -"

"TSUKKI!"

Tsukshima's head jerked up at the unmistakable voice.Yamaguchi and Yachi came up to them through the snow. The latter, with an unmistakable baby bump and Tsukishima's heart stumbled at the sight. Yachi beamed all over her face, her cheeks flushed and a delicate smile on her lips while her partner caught up with Tsukishima and Kuroo and pulled both of them into a tight hug.

"Yams.", grinned Kuroo and returned the hug, "long time no see. You two are looking good.”

“I can only give that back!”, Yamaguchi's smile was broad and warm as he separated from the two and stepped next to his wife. Yachi's baby bump immediately caught everyone's attention. A warm feeling spreads across Tsukishima's cheeks as Kuroo bent down slightly and pulled Yachi into a light hug before crouching down and starting to talk to the baby bump. It wasn't the first time he'd done it - after all, Yachi was already a few months pregnant. But every time he did, Tsukishima caught himself wishing to have the same thing. Kuroo, who would hold him and their baby, reading them fairy tales and talking about how much he loved them.

And when Tsukishima smiled absentmindedly, Yamaguchi always grinned in understanding. His best friend knew full well that the thought of having a child hadn't occurred just once. Reason enough for him to involve Tsukishima and Kuroo in every stage of Yachi's pregnancy and to send thousands of photos.

_"Some inspiration for you,"_ he always said. And when Tsukishima was woken up at night by Kuroo kissing his stomach, the thought of "Daddy Kuroo" suddenly didn't seem so crazy anymore. Even if they limited themselves to lavishing attention on Yachi during their visits - "they" in this case Kuroo, who couldn't help assuring Yachi that her baby would be the cutest in all of Japan.

After Tsukishima had the chance to hug Yamaguchi's wife, they strolled on towards the school. Yamaguchi absorbed in a torrent of speech, largely due to his delight that they had accepted the invitation to the winter market. He skillfully ignored the looks that Kuroo and Tsukishima gave each other and so it wasn't long until they had reached the well-known walls of their school. Even from a distance they already could see the stalls that stretched across the courtyard and sold everything from roasted almonds to decorated Advent wreaths.

Children and students scuttled around between parents and teachers, Christmas music filled the winter sky and the air smelled of baked chestnuts. But it wasn't the booth with the carved pieces of wood or the mulled wine that attracted Kuroo. Tsukishima knew his partner was looking for something in particular and should he find it, Tsukishima would be gone faster than Kuroo could say "baby". Because while Tsukishima always claimed to have avoided the winter festivals in his school days, his three companions knew exactly that this wasn't entirely true. And 100% of that was Yamaguchi's fault.

Just when Tsukishima still had the vague hope that the 3rd years had done without this one special booth this year, Kuroo made an excited noise. Before Tsukishima even had a chance to flee, he was suddenly dragged through the crowd behind Kuroo and only got an apologetic wave from Yamaguchi. He would remember that. _Oh, how he would remember that._ Since when did you sell secret information to your best friend's partner, that was -

Tsukishima's indignant thoughts were interrupted the moment Kuroo stumbled with him on a slightly elevated platform on which young people and adults of all ages romped about. All of them huddled close to two booths that suddenly catapulted Tsukishima back into his high school days. Because where otherwise stalls with cotton candy and mulled wine alternate, two big hearts adorned the decoration of these booths and left no doubt what they were about.

"I've _always_ wanted to do that.", Kuroo sounded downright euphoric and couldn't pull Tsukishima closer to the stands fast enough. With a grin he wrapped an arm around his partner as they came to a stop in front of the price tag and watched as couples split up and exchange kisses over the counter for a good cause.

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, that booth reminded him too much of Yamaguchi's attempt to sell Tsukishima's first kiss at the stall for a high price. This attempt had resulted in an argument between three second graders, all three of whom had agreed to pay a small fortune for a kiss from Karasuno's No. 1 middle blocker. Except that Tsukishima had turned them down at the last moment and hadn't spoken to Yamaguchi for a whole week after that. His best friend was out of the game, of course, because he had been dating Yachi for a few months at this point. And since neither Hinata nor Kageyama had shown up at the festival - for whatever reason, it had been up to Tsukishima to smooth things over.

But this booth was different than back then. This time already existing couples or developing couples could kiss each other here for charity. Only the booth was the same and Tsukishima could imagine that the thrill of the wooden wall between the couples could somehow contribute to the mood.

And just as Kuroo bobbed back and forth next to him in excitement, Tsukishima suspected that he would soon experience this "thrill" too. Just when the last couples had exchanged their kisses in front of them, Kuroo put a stack of money on the table, much to the general enthusiasm of the third graders, and maneuvered Tsukishima into the booth.

Maybe it was the fact that it was the first time in years that he was going back to school or that he was back in such a familiar position - but suddenly Tsukishima felt almost nostalgic and he swallowed. He was in a kissing booth in his old school with the love of his life across from him and dozens of people staring at them.

And while 3rd year-Tsukishima would have flinched and ran away, Tsukishima now leaned over the table with a roll of his eyes and a wry smile and pulled the fidgeting Kuroo into a kiss.

None of those who were already over after a second, _no_ , he kissed Kuroo in such a way that each of these people could see that Kuroo meant _everything_ to him. It was only when one of the third graders quietly cleared his throat and pointed out that their time was up that Tsukishima broke away from Kuroo and noticed with a smile that Kuroo's cheeks and ears were redder than his nose.

" _Wow._ ", was all Kuroo mumbled and Tsukishima didn't suppress the laugh this time, his hands clasped with those of Kuroo and well aware of the whispers of the others present. He also knew that in a few minutes, when the first thrill was gone, he would scold himself for doing something like that in public. But at this moment there was nothing that could have bothered him less.

When they were lying in their bed in Tokyo hours later and Kuroo snuggled his nose at Tsukishima's throat, his partner just asked quietly:

"I hope that you didn't kiss the guests like _that_ back then."

To which Tsukishima replied softly: “Maybe. Who knows?"

"Well", Kuroo kissed his collarbone, lazily caressing his fingers over Tsukishima's leg, "if you had, then I would've bought all the tickets for myself back then."

Tsukishima's snort turned into a sigh as Kuroo put his hand on his hip and pulled him closer.

"No seriously. I would have emptied my account for you, baby."

"You're such a dork.", Tsukishima mumbled softly, even if his heart stumbled again. And when Kuroo pulled him into a lazy kiss shortly afterwards, this time with no walls between them, Tsukishima thought that he certainly would've been totally fine with Kuroo that time.


End file.
